Kidnapped in Danger
by Lovelyylottie
Summary: Bones has been kidnapped and her fate lays in the hands of Booth and the others in the Jeffersonian. Can they do it? Will she survive?


A large muscular hand shoved her head into the car and pushed her in. Another man in the driver's seat pressed a gun into her rib and started driving. "Act normal, or I will kill you." He growled at her.

_"This is it. I'm going to die,"_ Bones thought "_No that won't do. I'll have to tell Booth somehow."_

Bones cleared her throat and said out loud, "Let me call my husband. He will worry if I don't come home. I will tell him that I have to work late. Please just let me do this." Her voice quivered towards the end and she tried hard not to sound as scared as she was.

"You can call him, but there will be no funny business. You can only have one minute." This man huffed as he sped along, dangerously fast.

"Thank you." Bones took out her phone as the three men in the back stared at her with their guns pointed. She quickly dialed Booth.

It rang once.

_Please pick up Booth._

It rang a second time.

_Come on Booth I need you. _

It rang a third time.

_Come on Booth. Please pick up. _

It rang a fourth time.

_No no no this can't be happening. I need you Booth. _

Finally Booth picked up. "Booth."

"Booth hi, it's me, Temperance. I just need you to know that I have to work late tonight and won't be home until late. Don't forget to feed Jasper, you keep forgetting."

"Bones what are you talking about? Who's Jasper? What's going on?" Booth questioned over the phone.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you too. I have to go now." Bones pressed the volume down and stuffed the phone back in her pocket, pretending to turn it off.

Booth was about to hang up when he heard stifled talking on a other side of the phone. He could hear a deep man's voice in bits and pieces saying something about "heading to the warehouse".

Next thing he knew, Booth heard Brennan scream and the phone went dead.

* * *

"Ange- Angela. Can -can you do something f-f-for me." Booth huffed out of breath after rushing to Angela's office at the Jeffersonian.

"Woah slow down there big guy," Angela replied, "Somebody must be in a hurry." She laughed and then looked up to see the urgency and seriousness in Booth's face. Immediately her face turned to stone. "Booth what happened?"

"Bones. There's something wrong with Bones. She called me and she was saying all these weird things. Like she called herself Temperance and she told me to feed Jasper. We don't even have anything named Jasper. And then- then I heard a man talking and next thing I know she screams and the phone went dead and... and..." Booth rambled on, talking a mile a minute.

Angela reached out her hand and placed it on Booth's arm. "Hey Booth; we both know how strong Brennan is. And I would do anything for her. She's going to be alright."

Booth tried to suppress the hot tears welling up in his eyes. "You really think so?"

"Yes; don't you?"

He cleared his throat and stood a little bit taller. "Yes. Yes I think so. She's smart too. God I love Bones." After pausing for a moment he added, "What am I doing- being all mushy? I'm her partner. She needs me."

Angela, not completely sure how to handle seeing Booth all sensitive, asked him what she could do to help.

"Can you track her phone call for me? I need to go alert the FBI. Tell Hodgins and Cam for me too." Booth was back to his rock solid alpha male ways.

She nodded and took his cell phone as he left in a rush.

Booth tapped his hands together anxiously as he waited for the stupid slow elevator to reach his floor at the FBI building. God hurry up, you damn thing.

Finally the doors opened. As soon as they were open enough to fit through, Booth immediately marched his way into his boss, Deputy Directer Kurby's, room.

Pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth in front of the door, Booth waited for Agent Floods- the agent who was in the room- to come out. Eventually Agent Floods came out and Booth quickly walked in.

"Sir, sorry to intervene, but there has been a kidnapping..."

"...The kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan. The best forensic anthropologist in town, my partner, and most important of all... My wife."


End file.
